He Loves Me He Loves Me Not
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: It is valentines day in konoha and the sand sibs and the konoha 12 are having a party there will be danceing food music and broken hearts just read it main couple sasukexino no flames please im new at this. hope ya like R


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! Get it got it good!

enjoy

He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

It is 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and we join our favorite team 7 in their training grounds. Sakura is sitting at the base of a tree, with a bored face on. Sasuke is leaning against the tree, with the same look of solitude, and our hero Naruto, is pacing about the grounds. There is one thought on everyone's mind. Where is Kakashi?

"He's late! Again!" Naruto shouted "Where is he!?" "Give it a rest Naruto, he is always late!" Sakura shouted "Well he better have a good excuse for taking up my precious training time." Naruto grunted. "He will probably say "I got lost on the path of life" again." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. While Inner Sakura screamed "He better not!" "How many times has he said that to us?" Naruto wondered aloud. "47" Sakura answered. "That little, uh, hey wait Sakura-chan how did you know that?" Naruto asked "Are you obsessed with Kakashi Sensei?" He asked with a sly, foxy grin. "EWW of course not! Why would I be obsessed with that pervert?!" Sakura yelled.

Just then the 'pervert' himself appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hello, sorry I'm late, but I g" "Got lost on the path of life!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. "U-uh have I gotten that predictable?" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Well anyways we are to meet the Hokage in her office." He said. "Yes! A mission!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. "Sorry Naruto, not quite. Can one of you, not Naruto, tell me what day it is?" Kakashi asked. "Oh I can Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said excitedly. "It is Valentines Day!" Sakura said. She then looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Very good Sakura. Now let's go."

Later at the Hokage tower…

"Now you must all know why I called you here." Tsunade said taking out a sake. "Uhhh." Was the reply from the rookie nine, plus Gai's team. "Well we have decided to have a Valentines Day party. For the occasion we have rented a boat, and that is where we will have the party." Tsunade said, sipping her sake as Shizune tried to take it away. "Cool!" Tenten Shouted from the back. "The party will be tonight at nine, don't be late if you're coming." Tsunade added. "W-w-what happens if we a-are late?" Hinata asked. "The boat leaves at nine, and if you miss it that's it." Tsunade answered her straight up. "You're dismissed. Oh, and you can bring a date. The Sand Siblings are coming too." She yelled as the Konoha twelve left.

Outside of Tsunade's office Sakura ran up to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Want to go to the party with me?!" she asked "No." he said flat out. He walked away just as Ino and her team came up. "Why would he want to go with you forehead-girl?" Ino asked "It's not like he would want to go with a billboard." "Well he would go with a selfish pig!" Sakura retorted. "Wanna bet?!" Ino threatened. "Fine, I bet Sasuke-kun will go with me." Sakura said. "Well I bet he won't go with you, but he will go with me!" Ino shot back. "You're on!" Then they split. "Uh, Shikamaru should we stop them?" Chouji asked "Nah, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru responded to his fat friend. "Ok." Chouji said, and they left.

Later at team 7's training ground…

Sakura was hiding behind a tree watching Sasuke train. Then she walked out and said "Hey Sasuke, I think you were just a little confused earlier when I asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me." "No." He said plainly. "Oh, uh well if you change your mind I will be right here." Sakura said a little confused as to why he wouldn't say yes. "Hnn whatever." Was his reply. Then Sakura went to plan B. She left. While Sasuke was alone he was thinking about Ino. 'I want to ask Ino to the dance. So I have to ignore Sakura.' He thought to himself. Ino was in the bushes watching the whole thing. "Ha she can't even get him to say maybe." Ino then looked to her right and saw Hinata watching Naruto train. "Hi Hinata, what cha doing?" She asked. "Oh uh I-I was just w-watching Naruto train. I wanted t-to ask him if h-he wanted to go to t-the dance with me, b-but I'm too nervous." She said "Well you shouldn't be. He is just a big goof. I'm sure if you ask him he will say yes." "Y-you really think so?" Hinata asked and looked back at Naruto. "Yup!" Ino said. "T-thank you Ino-chan." Hinata said, and then she walked out to talk to Naruto. Ino watched as Hinata said something then turned red. She saw Naruto say something to her, and Hinata turn redder. Then they walked off holding hands. She saw Hinata look back and smile then turn around and keep walking.

Then Ino looked back and saw Sakura walking up to Sasuke with flowers. She handed the flowers to Sasuke and said "Here Sasuke want to go to the dance with me now?" "Sasuke turned and asked "Will you leave me alone if I do?" Sakura nodded her head. "Fine." "Okay see you at nine Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as he walked off. Then she jumped for joy, no longer able to keep Inner Sakura in. Ino saw this and turned around and ran home crying. 'I'm sorry Ino.' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked away. He could've sworn he heard Ino as he left.

8:30 that night…

Shikamaru noticed that Ino was nowhere to be found. He walked to her house. He got there and knocked on the door. Mr. Yamanaka answered the door. "Oh, hi Shikamaru, Ino is in her room." He said in a kind of worried tone. "May I go see her?" Shikamaru asked. "Sure but, she wouldn't open the door for me. I think she is crying." He said and opened the door. Shikamaru heard this and ran up the stairs. He knocked on her door and heard her yell "Go away dad I'm not coming out!" "Ino it's me." Shikamaru said bluntly. The door opened a crack, and he saw her standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come in." She told him. He went in and Ino sat on her bed. "Are you going to the dance?" He asked. "No." She replied. "Well why not?" "I don't want to!" She almost yelled. "Sakura won, didn't she?" He asked. She was silent, but a few more tears rolled down her face. "Ino don't let that jerk get you down. It is his loss if he wants to go with Sakura." "I guess but, it just hurts so much." Ino said calming down a bit. "If you come maybe you'll feel better." He said. "Come on, get changed and meet me downstairs." "Ok." She replied. Then he left the room and went downstairs.

A little later Ino came downstairs in a black knee-length halter top dress. The dress had rhinestones all over making it sparkle. She wore her long hair down and straightened. When she got down she saw Chouji was standing with Shikamaru. They were both wearing simple suits, but Chouji had a tie on and Shikamaru didn't. "Wow-munch-Ino you-munch-look good-munch." Chouji said between chewing his chips. "Thanks." She said. "Let's go." Shikamaru said.

At the boat…

When they got there almost everyone was there already. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were there too. Temari seemed to be looking for someone, and then she saw Shikamaru and his team and ran over. "Hey Shika! What took you so long?" She ran up and asked. "Just waiting for Ino." He replied. "Oh." She said. Temari was wearing a knee-length purple, strapless dress. She had her hair down also. Gaara was wearing a red suit, with no tie, and Kankuro was wearing, well it's Kankuro! "Let's get on the boat now." Gaara said impatiently. So they got on the boat.

On the boat Ino saw Hinata, and waved. Hinata was standing next to Naruto; she was wearing a floor length blue, thin strap dress. Hinata waved back, and then she turned to Naruto and said something. Then she ran over to Ino. "W-wow Ino-chan you l-look good." Hinata said "Thank you Hinata-chan, you look good too." Ino said "How is Naruto?" Ino asked, and then Hinata blushed like crazy. "He's good, who are you here with?" She asked. Ino was silent. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." Hinata corrected herself. Ino looked over her shoulder and saw Tenten and Neji by the punch bowl. "Hi Ino!" Tenten shouted. She then ran over pulling Neji along by his tie. Tenten was wearing short, white thin strap dress, with stitching designs down all sides of it. Her hair in two braids that went down to a little lower than her shoulders. Neji was wearing a normal black suit. Tenten turned to Neji and noticed her pulling messed up his tie. "Oh Neji let me fix that!" She said. "So Ino who are you here with?" She asked trying to maneuver Neji's tie around his neck. "No one." Ino responded "I hate guys." "Yeah they suck, I mean never calling us back, standing us up!" Tenten started to forget about Neji. "Uh Tenten?" Neji said as Tenten began to tighten the tie. "How they are always leaving the lid up, or hogging the chips!" Tenten was almost shouting now. "Tenten?" Neji was now gagging. "And how they" "TENTEN!!" Neji finally shouted. "What!?" She yelled in return. "I-gasp-can't-gasp-breathe." Neji choked out. "Oh, hee hee." Tenten giggled, and let go of the tie. "Want me to fix that?" "NO! I mean that's ok, I got it." Neji said then fixed his tie on his own. Then Tenten turned around and Ino was gone. "Hmm wonder where she went." Tenten wondered out loud. "Probably ran away from fear." Neji stated. Tenten glared at him.

On another part of the ship…

Ino was panting trying to catch her breathe. "Man Tenten is scary, and dangerous!" "Oh hi Ino!" Ino heard Anko call her name from behind. Ino turned around and smiled. "Hi Anko Sensei!" She yelled to the other woman. Then she saw that Anko was with Kakashi. Anko was wearing a short tan skirt, and a black tank-top shirt that dipped low. Her hair was in its normal style. Kakashi was wearing blue suit. "Hi Kakashi Sensei." She added. "Yo." Was Kakashi's reply. "Hey Kakashi Sensei, where is your perverted book?" Ino asked the masked jonin. "I made him put it away for tonight." Anko said. "Yeah and I just got to a cliffhanger." Kakashi pouted. They started arguing, and Ino took that as her cue to leave.

Ino looked around and saw Asuma and Kurenai standing at the tip of the ship. Kurenai was wearing a long red dress that matched her eyes. Her hair was up in a bun. Asuma was wearing a black suit, and smoking. "Hi Asuma Sensei, hi Kurenai Sensei." Ino said as she walked up to them. "Hi Ino, what's up." Asuma asked puffing out some smoke in her face. "Cough, cough, cough." "Oh, sorry." He said. "It's ok." She said then she left.

As she walked inside the ship she saw the Green Beasts of Konoha dancing. She shuddered when she saw that. Then she saw Gaara with someone. 'A girlfriend perhaps?' she thought to herself. Then she saw Kankuro joining Lee and Gai. 'Ewww' She thought. She looked over and saw Kiba standing by the punch bowl. Was he pouring something into the bowl? Shino was shaking his head in disapproval. 'Ok.' She thought.

Then her heart sank as she saw Sakura walk in arm in arm with Sasuke. Sakura looked so happy, and Sasuke looked bored. Ino ran out of the room and into the night air. Sasuke noticed this and sat down to think of a way to get away from Sakura. Everyone was having a good time, except Sasuke. "Want to dance with me?" Sakura asked. "No." Sasuke said. "Do you want some punch?" She asked. "Sure." He answered. "Ok, I'll go get some!" She said happily. She walked over to the punch bowl and stopped when she saw none other than Rock Lee. "Hello Sakura-san!" He said energetically. "Hi Lee." She said the enthusiasm in her voice gone. "Sakura, my beautiful flower, do you want some punch?" Lee asked. "Yes please." She said a little annoyed and a little scared. He poured her a cup and handed it to her, then he picked up his own cup and downed it. Then all of a sudden his cheeks were stained red and his mouth dropped open. Then he ran over to Gai and started yelling about how good the punch was. So Gai just had to try it. Gai downed about three glasses in 60 seconds. In that time Lee downed four more.

With Ino…

Ino stood outside looking into the water. She was thinking about how everyone had someone else. Shikamaru had Temari, Hinata had Naruto, Tenten had Neji, Anko had Kakashi, Asuma had Kurenai, Gaara had his new girlfriend, Shino had his bugs, Kiba had his dog, Chouji had his chips, Lee had Gai, Kankuro had Crow, and now Sakura had Sasuke. She was the only one who was alone. Heck even her dad had a new girlfriend. She sighed and continued to stare.

Back inside…

"Uhhh, Lee are you ok?" Sakura asked starting to get a little scared. "Yosh! I am pufectuly fline." Lee slurred. "Neji!" Lee yelled to his teammate, "Fight me now!" "Uhhh I think I'll pass." Neji said. "What are you-hic- chicken?" Lee asked. "No but Tenten will kill me if I ruin the party." "Yosh! My teammate of youth is scared of a girl!" "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tenten was fuming. "You heard-hic-me!" Lee yelled. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tenten yelled. It soon turned into an all out war. Tenten punched at Lee, he ducked and she hit Gai. Gai was confused so he smacked Shino upside the head. Shino's bugs didn't like that so they got into Sakura's hair. She screamed and ran into Neji. He was glaring at Naruto all night and ran into him when Sakura bumped him. Naruto pushed him back, then Neji punched him. This started the Civil Shinobi War. Sasuke was getting sick of this so he took his chance to talk to Ino, and went outside.

Outside…

Ino was thinking about Sasuke, she didn't realize she was crying again. Then she heard someone from behind her say "Don't go inside, you'll get killed." She knew that voice. "Why aren't you with Sakura, Sasuke?" She asked coldly. "Why, do you want me to be with her?" He asked her back. "No, it's just, don't you love her?" Ino turned around to ask the question. "No." He stated plainly. "Then why did you come here with her?" Ino asked. "Well, I wanted to go with someone else, but she never asked me." He said simply. "Then why didn't you ask her?" Ino asked with tears in her eyes. He shrugged "Never got the chance to, didn't think her overprotective teammates would let me." He smirked at this. She smiled. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they looked at moon. It was full and round. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

Then Sakura came running out. "Ino!" she screeched "Get away from him! Sasuke what did she do to you?" They looked at each other then he stated plainly "Nothing." "But, I thought you loved me." Sakura had tears in her eyes. "No, Sakura I never loved you." "But, Sasuke-kun." Then Lee put his arm around her shoulder. "I love you hic, Sakura my beautiful-hic-flower." "Shut up Lee." She said. Then she turned and left. "Wait Sakura, come back!" He yelled as he followed her. "Stop following me!" She shouted. Then they ran off to another part of the boat.

Sasuke looked at Ino, and she looked at him. Then they shared a romantic kiss under the moonlight. "Ino?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too."

The End


End file.
